


【柱斑】初雪

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 20





	【柱斑】初雪

已至初冬，昨晚零零散散地下了场小雪，木叶四周环绕的密林枝桠上都覆着薄白的一层，各家的屋檐下挂着条条长短不一细细的冰棱，冬日的阳光没能使它融化，照出那棱条冰冷的影子斜斜地铺在地面上，连风也晃动不了。  
  
  
因这场雪，气温骤降，村里的人们多因严寒而足不出户，店铺门也比平日晚些开张，街道显得冷清，而位于村子东面，宇智波一族居住的地界反倒有几分热闹。在那整齐划一木结构的大宅院内，鸡鸣之前，地上的积雪已被扫得干干净净，族里的人多穿着单薄的外衫，天生擅长火遁的他们，似乎并不畏寒。而在院内的一隅，有一处显得格外安静，地面上薄雪未消，鲤鱼池上飘着些碎冰，庭院内的海棠树迎风峭立，上面停歇着数只黑背鸟，幽静的院内只听得它们间或扑动羽毛的窸窣和风吹的呼声。这院落比别处的建筑都要来的宽阔和典雅，道路旁的石灯笼灯光朦胧，再往前走，便是回廊和居所，里面静悄悄地，透过玄关处的障子纸拉门能隐约看到一个模糊的身影，他头发很长，并未打理，有几处的头发不羁地翘起，脸庞轮廓很深，侧脸能看到高耸挺立的鼻梁，端坐时背脊笔直如同松柏，连剪影都带着股刀剑般的锐利。  
  
  
——正是宇智波族的族长。  
  
  
此时，他正在处理一些公文信函，笔锋不住，他的字倒不如他给人那般的张扬，反倒通灵俊逸，遒美健秀。而在目光扫到那封署名千手柱间的信笺时，他的手停住了，直到毛笔尖的墨汁滴到了信封上晕开，他才缓缓放下笔，拆开信封，里面是薄薄的一张纸，上面写着：  
  
  
“斑弟双鉴：自经一别，暌违日久，殊切依驰。日来冬寒愈盛，恐君忧于公务，疏于添衣防寒，此行北域之国，蒙大名赠貂裘一件，已托人转达，随信不日即到，为兄体态康健，二十五日登船即返。因风寄意，不尽所怀。”  
  
  
斑盯着那信看了半响，目光越过移门，看到卧室，适才想起昨晚火核的确拿来了一件包裹，他昨日一宿未眠，一直忙于处理族中及村子里的大小事务，便没分心于此事。斑看着叠放在他床榻边那厚厚的一层，眸光微动，他抽出一张白纸，龙飞凤舞地写道：“谁是你斑弟。”心中暗道，这柱间时刻不忘占他便宜，明明他二人同年出生，相差不过数月，他写信的时候却老爱文绉绉一口一个弟的叫唤，写完这几个字后，他在信纸下方潦草地画了个瞪着眼目光凶恶的人脸。  
  
  
将纸折好，塞入信封，放于案上后，他又来回摆弄了下柱间那封信，漫不经心地用手在纸上柱间名字那里摩挲了下，然后便将那薄纸收好，锁到抽屉里，便又再度埋首公文。直到那尺高的大摞文件一件件被处理掉，签完最后一个族内忍者借调令后他才缓缓起身，虽然他自恃年富力强，但这整夜伏案办公，身体仍有些沉滞酸痛。  
  
  
他起身伸展了下筋骨，走到窗边掀开纱帘将窗户半敞，冷风灌了进来，还夹杂着几片雪花，斑望向庭院内素白的一片，远处层峦叠嶂均是白雪皑皑，披鳞带甲，他心中微动，便径直地走到门前，正欲出门，脚步却停住了。只见他转身往床榻那走去，用手拿起那件貂裘，利落地往身上一披，又将写好的那封信揣在怀里，这才离去。  
  
  
他并未知会任何人，兀自踏雪而行，循着一条幽静的小路绕到了街上，路上人影稀疏，店铺前也只偶见三两个人，倒是显得冷清闲适。斑熟门熟路地来到一家酒铺，那酒铺的老板一见是宇智波族长，立刻迎了上去。这家酒铺原是火之国境内一家老店，连这酒幌也是几代传下来的，战乱年代数经迁移，后至木叶村建成后，才在这扎下根来，他家酒酿得也好，千手和宇智波族的族长便经常来他这买酒，一来二去变成了店里的熟客了，老板原也害怕宇智波族那据传杀人不眨眼的族长，这一番接触下来，虽无甚交流，但也不再害怕了，只觉此人只是高傲冷淡了些，倒不像传闻中那样的可怕，而且在与千手族长一同过来时，目光却也温柔得很。  
  
  
斑进到店里，不消他说，老板便问道：“可还是要大吟酿？”  
  
  
斑点头道：“一壶即可。”  
  
  
老板抬头道：“柱间大人没有一同前来？”  
  
  
斑抬眼：“他有要事。”  
  
  
老板见他不欲多说，也不再问了，在取出干净的瓷瓶打好酒后，便递与对方，斑接过酒，随手取出几张钱票，也不数便放于桌上，转身便走。  
  
  
老板连忙道：“给多了，这都可以打五六壶的酒了。”  
  
  
斑已拎着酒离去，只道：“那便留着下回用。”  
  
  
老板看着他远去的身影，朔风忽来，吹得那貂裘扬起，长发飘飞，他步履稳健，身姿卓然，丰神挺秀，老板叹道：“不愧当世枭雄。”  
  
  
斑拎着酒壶，顺着南贺川往上，穿林而过，行至山顶。此处正是他与柱间年少时密会玩耍之地。那时他们经常在南贺川打水漂，比赛攀岩，等攀到这旷大的山顶便开始切磋武艺，打累了就席地而坐，望着下面苍莽葱翠的密林，畅谈些所谓远大理想……斑握了握酒瓶，将思绪抽回，他看着远处的崇山峻岭，一眼望不到边际。此处的战争已经停歇，而远处…更远处，仍然硝烟弥漫，这个世界似乎永远在躁动，又或者是人类在躁动，欲望沟壑难平，和平永远不会那样轻而易举的降临，一次结盟，一个村落……终究是有些痴人说梦罢了。  
  
  
他眼神只黯淡了一下便又归于平静，他将手里的酒瓶对着嘴灌了几口，辛辣的感觉在喉间胸口弥漫，胃里渐渐暖和起来。  
  
  
喝了酒，一些旧时也浮上了心头。  
  
  
他不曾刻意去想，却也忘不了。  
  
  
建村已半年有余，泉奈去世时的场景仍不时的徘徊于他的梦中，这场结盟，无论柱间是怎样的诚挚和放低姿态，于他而言终究是屈辱的。他将泉奈安葬在宇智波一族的墓地里，和早年死去的其他兄弟的骨灰混在一起，那墓碑上镌刻着的冰冷的名字，似乎在提醒他，他已经失去所有的至亲。时间久了，但那份恨也没淡，他仍然憎恶千手一族的人，也并不相信两族缔结的暂时的和平，但他恨不起来千手柱间——虽然正是这个人带领他的族人，让宇智波一族节节败退。  
  
  
他又喝了一口酒，眼前浮现出那个熟悉的身影，少年时的柱间和青年的柱间重叠在一起，一半在冲他笑，另一半则沉默，他们都看着自己，眼神乌黑，神采奕奕，像在有梦想在眼睛里燃烧，炙热灼人。  
  
  
“柱间… …”低沉的声音从他喉间溢出，他往前迈了一步，只觉这片广阔的天地变得狭小，一切都变得渺茫，犹如氲氲而起的白雾，叫人看不真切。  
  
  
斑虽喝了点酒，却未醉，所以在身后树影晃动的那一下他便以捕捉到了。  
  
  
——有人。  
  
  
空气中感受不到任何查克拉，他也没回头，在沉默了数秒后，他擦了下嘴角，声音沉静道：“信上不是说二十五日才登船吗？”  
  
  
他话音刚落，那熟悉的查克拉便铺天盖地而来，木遁忍者的查克拉，温和而醇厚。  
  
  
那人影速度极快，像是凭空冒出来的一般，他头上湿漉漉的，衣服下摆上沾着些泥水，他一见到斑嘴角便翘起，眼睛里也在笑，他离着对方极近，冬日里呵出的白气融在一起，他微微弯腰，额头相抵，出声道：“我等不及了。”  
  
  
斑一看他那副湿淋淋狼狈的模样，便知他是日夜兼程施展忍术赶回来的，还没等他说话，柱间便将他抱了个满怀，用脸在他脖子那蹭了蹭，语气很是开心：“斑你穿这衣服还挺好看。”  
  
  
冰凉而柔软的触感在脖间漫开，柱间温热的气息喷洒在他的皮肤上，斑用一只手摸了摸对方的后背，那里也被消融的冰雪浸湿了，他从身上扯下那貂裘，便往柱间身上一盖，沉声道：“你抛下随行的忍者独行，遇到敌人埋伏暗杀怎么办？以后做事前先过过脑子，不要这么随性而行。”  
  
  
柱间大声笑道：“暗杀？这世界上只有你有这实力杀得了我。”  
  
  
斑并未被他笑声感染，只道：“那可未必。”  
  
  
柱间并不是个自负的人，但是他这番话却说得自信满满：“就算他们之中最顶尖的高手能碰到我，也不过伤及毛发。”  
  
  
斑注意到柱间言语间将自己与别人区分开来，面上未表露，心底却有几分愉快，刚才灌下去的那几口酒让他身体燥热起来，眼神也透出一丝热意，他眉头微动，道：“不如我们现在来较量一番？”  
  
  
柱间见他战意又起，有些头疼：“我们打起来会把这山拆了，将来这里还得雕刻影岩，斑，我想看到你的大头像屹立在这。”他说完自个儿先笑了。  
  
  
斑向来不是能被人说动的性格，他坚持道：“我们只用体术。”  
  
  
柱间望着他，犹豫道：“可我体术比你厉害很多，打起来毫无悬念。”  
  
  
见对方脸色已沉下来，他连忙道：“我连夜赶回来，体力有所消耗，这样实力上打了折扣，刚好能和你比比。”  
  
  
斑的脸已经完全拉下来，虽然知道对方说的是事实，嘴上仍不愿落下风：“我可不会放水。”  
  
  
柱间往后一个纵跳，招手道：“放马过来！”  
  
  
斑将酒壶放到一边，两人这便打了起来，虽说是切磋，但真打起来可没有见两人有一点手软，拳风猎猎，身影时而交错，时而分离。斑的拳头快要擦到柱间下巴时，对方身子向后一翻，脚下趁隙朝斑扫去，斑早有下招，只见他左脚借力，身体向上一纵，跳起数丈高，柱间也腾身而起，欲在半空截住对方，斑战意愈烈，脸上的表情也丰富起来，他平素好战，只有打斗能让他兴奋，而只有在与柱间的战斗中才能体会那极致的愉悦。只见他眼神透亮，神情专注，他看着离他越来越近的柱间，心里生腾出一种狂热的感觉，他眼神越来越热，手上结印的速度快到肉眼无法捕捉，还未等柱间有所防备，数条火焰巨龙便呼啸而去，火舌蔓延，速度如陨石坠地，一瞬间，天空均被这火光笼罩，山顶的积雪顷刻间消融，同时消失的还有柱间的身影。  
  
  
木遁忍者的查克拉消失地无影无踪。  
  
  
斑自然不信柱间会这么轻巧的死掉，要是这么简单，他早年便杀了对方无数次了。但那查克拉确实消失殆尽，斑皱了皱眉，看着空旷的地面，不远处还有一团焦黑的… …  
  
  
他心头猛地一跳，虽然知道那不可能是柱间，但是身体仍然快过大脑，瞬间便落到那里，那的确是个人形，灰烬撒了一地，是木头的残渣。  
  
  
在这之前，他便很清醒地知道柱间绝不会死，但人就是这么奇怪，哪怕你心里再怎么清楚明了，还是会忍不住心慌意乱。  
  
  
他眼前又浮现半年前的场景，他用手握住那把木灰，用了些力道，手掌也被染黑。  
  
  
人太脆弱，而生命又过于短暂，才会为之所困…越是对自己重要的人，越会扰乱自己的心。  
  
  
哪怕柱间与自己再厉害，当世无人能敌，不过百载，也会化作同这一般的枯骨灰烬。他闭了闭眼，再睁开时，眼睛已变换成了永恒万花筒的形态，他视线朝这四周扫去，末了，便径直地走到一处，朝那地面用力一蹬，俯视道：“出来吧，柱间。”  
  
  
坚硬的岩石里，柱间像是从岩缝里长出得草一样慢慢钻出来，他指着斑道：“你耍赖！”  
  
  
斑看着他年轻的脸庞，抱臂道：“肉搏未免无趣。”  
  
  
柱间拍了拍身上的泥土，单手叉腰笑道：“就说你打不赢我。”  
  
  
斑这并未反驳，他只是看着柱间，问道：“你是何时躲开的？”他看眼地上那个木遁分身，目光冷淡。  
  
  
柱间躲开他的目光，挠了挠头，只得老实承认道：“一开始——”  
  
  
斑瞪了他一眼。  
  
  
“趁你转身放酒壶，我就分出了木遁分身和你打，你没开写轮眼，所以也没能察觉，我用蜉蝣之术藏在地底。”  
  
  
斑目光已转沉，他声音冷沉：“你是觉得如今我已没有和你较量的资格了吗？”  
  
  
柱间知道这回他真生气了，连忙摆手道：“我是怕你伤了我内心自责。”  
  
  
斑皱眉道：“哦？你觉得我能伤得了你。”  
  
  
柱间指着那木遁分身道：“你看看，这不都烧成灰了吗？我要是真身和你打，有万分之一的可能避不开你的忍术，到时候我要是被烧伤了，你不得心疼？”  
  
  
斑古怪地盯着他，胸里那股怒气倒是平歇下来：“你近年脸皮倒是越发的厚了。”  
  
  
柱间闻言摸了摸脸，笑道：“不敢当。”  
  
  
斑火气消了，这才想起正事：“你此行雷之国，和那里的大氏族达成协议了吗？”  
  
  
柱间思忖一番才道：“他们同意与我们停战，但不同意结盟并入我们村子。”  
  
  
斑竖着眉看着他道：“别国的忍者部落岂会同意结盟？你未免异想天开。”  
  
  
柱间乐观道：“我只是提供一个很好的选择，不过他们既然不愿意那就算了。”  
  
  
斑暗道对方没跟你动手已经算修养不错了。  
  
  
“那里的部落领袖见我们和诸多氏族结盟建立了村落，也想学习我们这种模式，便留我多待了几日。”柱间将行程耽误的缘由解释了一番。  
  
  
斑听后波澜不惊，只道：“柱间，你认为靠这种方式能带来真正的和平？”  
  
  
柱间向前跨了一步，他捏住斑的手，道：“我们也只是凡人，只能专注于眼下，和平更不是一蹴而就的事，起码通过这种方式，局部的战争停止了，孩子们也不用早早奔赴战场，埋骨沙土。”  
  
  
斑眼帘微阖，挡住眼中的情绪：“可我们能活多少年，眼下的和平又能维持多少年，人与人，氏族与氏族，乃至国与国，注定要为自己的生存空间而征战不休，柱间，你所谓通向和平的道路，只是给自己的慰藉罢了。”  
  
  
柱间露出一丝苦笑，斑所担忧的问题他又何尝没想过，他用手握紧对方的手，似乎想将心中的信念传递过去一般：“我们做不到的，可以留给继承我们意志的孩子来做，百年千年，世界总不会变得比过去要糟糕。”  
  
  
斑抬眼望着他，眼底是不加掩饰的失望：“我不相信这些，那些虚妄的东西，你总是过于乐观了。”  
  
  
还未等柱间说完，他便低下头，仿佛喃喃自语般：“所以我要替你完成这梦想。”  
  
  
他说这话时声音极轻，柱间没有听清，他知道自从泉奈去世后，斑对这世界变得愈加的悲观，便轻轻拥住他道：“你可以试着相信我。”  
  
  
斑抬起手一把抱住对方，他微微抬头，将柱间按向自己怀里，在靠近对方耳边的位置，缓慢而平静地道：“我会相信你，直到你的脚步停下的那一刻，直到你的光芒黯淡下来。”  
  
  
柱间笑了笑，也回抱住他，摩挲着对方的黑发，不以为意地道：“你说的话我总听不太懂。”  
  
  
山顶的阳光照在柱间的脸上，淡金色的光芒柔柔地散开，让他显得和煦而温暖，斑叹了口气，目光融化了些许，他微微踮起脚尖，缓缓吻住对方。  
  
  
偌大的山顶，只有他二人，风吹影动，十指相扣。  
  
  
回到宇智波族的居所时，等待在门口的火核有些微诧，他看见自家族长和千手的族长并肩走了过来，两人的脸上均有些红潮，但他行事素来沉稳，知道分寸，便装作没看见两人袖间握紧的手似的，冲两人躬身行礼，然后才面向斑道：“族长，我来拿处理好的公文。”  
  
  
斑点头道：“你随我进来。”  
  
  
然后倒也丝毫不怕人看见，快步拉着柱间的手便往里屋走。  
  
  
火核看着两人交握的手，不禁轻声叹了口气，将担忧隐藏在眼底。  
  
  
在接过那些公文后，火核便恭敬地退下，留下斑与柱间二人独处。  
  
  
回到屋内，柱间将那貂裘脱掉，他身上的衣服已经干透了，但斑仍让他将外衣脱了下来。  
  
  
柱间像是想起什么似的，感慨道：“你那壶酒倒是浪费了。”  
  
  
斑见他一副遗憾的样子，便道：“我屋中还有从窖中刚取上来的酒。”  
  
  
柱间一听，眼睛顿时一亮，道：“那正好，我们喝上几杯，暖暖身子。”  
  
  
他俩已至忍者顶峰，体魄已非常人可比，自然不惧严寒，送貂裘也好，找这番理由也好，也不过体会些寻常生活的乐趣。  
  
  
斑将酒坛拿出，又从柜子里拿出两个青瓷酒碗，澄清清的酒水满上，他俩独处时自然不拘礼数，碗口一碰，仰头便饮，斑喝得慢些，他方才在山上已经喝下半壶，倒是柱间喝酒如同饮水，咕噜几下，那一整碗酒酒下肚了。  
  
  
柱间喝酒容易上脸，才一碗脸颊处已是通红，这让他看上去比平时要显得自在活泼。  
  
  
斑目视着他，等柱间连喝三碗才握住他的手腕，阻止道：“好了，喝多了你那多疑的弟弟该知道你干什么去了。”  
  
  
柱间撇了撇嘴，不以为意道：“长兄为尊，扉间本应该听我的，而且现在两族结盟，我来你这走动也是稀松平常。”  
  
  
斑冷笑道：“也不知是谁上次被自己弟弟吼得一愣一愣的。”  
  
  
柱间舔了舔嘴角，无奈放下碗：“没办法，那次是他占理。”  
  
  
“你占理的时候，你也说不过他。”  
  
  
“……扉间这方面是天赋。”  
  
  
“逞口舌之能罢了。”  
  
  
“斑，你是在为我说话吗？”柱间感动地看着对方。  
  
  
“我只是讨厌那个狐狸眼。”斑冷声道。  
  
  
柱间一只手撑着桌子，苦恼道：“扉间不过是眼睛小点，眼神凶恶了些。”  
  
  
见说道自己弟弟，斑已有些不悦，柱间怕他又想起泉奈的事，便将话题一转。  
  
  
“斑，你这酒比外面卖的还好喝，是自己酿的吗？”  
  
  
斑也不欲在扉间的话题上纠缠，便顺水推舟道：“火核酿的，我负责喝而已。”  
  
  
“火核真是个能干的孩子。”柱间赞赏道。  
  
  
“嗯，比你们千手的下一辈不知强出多少。”斑赞同道。  
  
  
听到这句话，柱间眼里也有些发愁，千手一族自他和扉间往下，人才凋零，大都资质平庸，也没有一个孩子生有木遁之力，虽人数众多，看上去强盛，但还未出现能挑大梁者。反观宇智波这边，年轻一辈的宇智波火核和铁火均是潜力无限，连刚念忍校的镜，据说已开了单勾玉。宇智波一族虽人少，但历来是天才辈出的。  
  
  
一想到这，柱间连酒都喝不下去了，他的失落症又犯了，头垂得低低的，整个人无精打采。  
  
  
斑踢了下他的脚，没辙道：“你这毛病什么时候能改掉？”  
  
  
柱间整个人栽倒斑身上，有气无力地道：“你遇到我时我便这样，现在老了，更改不了了。”说完，他把头埋在对方的脖间，一动不动。  
  
  
斑任由他靠着，看着眼前这高大的男子耍赖的样子，时间仿佛又回到了那时，南贺川边，那个手里拿着水漂石，冲他笑着地西瓜头男孩的身影越发的清晰……  
  
  
他们一起笑闹，一起畅谈，在那岩顶之上交换着彼此的梦想。  
  
  
“我们就在这里建立一个属于我们的村落吧，在这里孩子无须自相残杀！”  
  
  
“我啊，要真的能够建立村落的话，我一定要在能够将一切尽收眼底的此处…保护好弟弟…！”  
  
  
那声音由远及近，最后像是在耳边响彻一般，让斑大梦初醒一样的身体微震。  
  
  
柱间正靠着他，离他很近，近到能感受到彼此的体温，还有那手指旁触手可及的发丝的触感，但斑却感觉怀里空荡荡的，一切都在离他远去，曾经嬉闹的时光，发誓保护的幼弟，还有现在的柱间… …  
  
  
他的眼神变得复杂，像是为了证明什么似的，他越发用力抱紧了对方，柱间也回应了他的拥抱，两人的气息交缠在一起，柱间从脖子一路往上吻，来到嘴唇那处，他温柔的用唇覆盖上，两人的吻并不像从前那般热烈，倒透着股脉脉温情。  
  
  
柱间解开斑的衣服，将他衣衫半褪，正值初冬，外界气温仍低，周身的肌肉因乍碰到这冷空气而绷紧。斑利落的将衣袍解开，扔到座椅上，赤裸着上身朝床榻走去，柱间看着他线条优美的背脊，摸了摸鼻子。  
  
  
斑像是往常打仗一般，气势十足地道：“开始吧。”  
  
  
他躺在床上，一把将站在床边的柱间按到自己身上。  
  
  
柱间嘴唇贴着他的眉心，柔软的唇瓣在他的睫毛，脸颊、鼻梁处轻点，然后在嘴唇那里短暂停留了一番，便吻到斑的胸前，含住那肉色的地方舔弄了一番，斑的腿绷得直直的，柱间的吻和他的抚摸总能让他身体发烫。他的手也没闲着，一路下探，将两人灼热的地方握在手里，慢慢地上下套弄着。  
  
  
也许是喝过酒的关系，两人都有些火热难耐，斑的手覆上柱间的手，同他一起动作，两人的下体越发地热烫挺立，连刚才打架都没出的汗，现在倒是从两人的额间，背部和腿间流出，呼吸灼热无比，每动一次都伴随着喘息。  
  
  
“我刚才喝了点酒，有些犯困，你来吧。”  
  
  
“我昨夜没睡，现在有些累，你来。”  
  
  
两人四目相对，眼神交汇，最终还是柱间败下阵来，道：“下次该你来了，你总是耍赖。”  
  
  
“是谁在刚才的比斗中耍诈？”  
  
  
柱间自知理亏，看着对方已经转过身背对自己，嘴里嘟囔了两句：“我也想舒服的趴着啊。”  
  
  
他抚摸着斑的背部，然后到双臀，从床边取来润滑的香膏，慢慢涂抹进去，待准备就绪，便挺身进去。  
  
  
斑发出细碎的声音，他闭着眼，感受着来自身后的柱间。  
  
  
原本冷清的室内像是烧起来了炭火，两人的身体契合在一起，滚烫的呼吸和热腾的汗水汇到一处，喘息的声音逐渐加大，直至顶峰，然后渐渐平息。  
  
  
斑闭上眼睛，呼吸逐渐平稳，他似乎真的累了，握着柱间的手便睡着了。  
  
  
柱间将他额前的发拂开，凝视着他的脸，看了许久，他在两人交握的手心里用食指慢慢写下几个字，然后便动作轻柔地将手抽离。他静悄悄起身穿好衣服鞋袜，走到桌案前，将斑方才解开衣服时随手扔在桌子上的信拆开，看着上面那句话，还有底下那吹眉瞪眼的画，脸上展露出一个大大的笑容，他将那封信塞回信封，然后宝贝似的揣到自己怀里。  
  
  
他回头又看了眼床榻上沉沉睡去的人，这才轻声地拉开门，走了出去。  
  
  
柱间走到庭院那里，见那株海棠枯枝招展，便用手触到那树干之上，注入了些木遁之力。  
  
  
等他走远后，斑慢慢睁开眼，他的眼底清明一片，全无睡意，他披了件薄衫，走到窗户那里，此时柱间的身影已消失不见，他静静地看着那个方向，只见柱间经过时的那株海棠倏然盛开，花瓣红如火焰，风吹的花瓣四散，柔柔地铺在那白雪之上，照得这里宛如初春。  
  
  
END


End file.
